


I am Not The Only One

by H2PHaarate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, How Do I Tag, Hurt Stiles, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2PHaarate/pseuds/H2PHaarate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Fanfiction based on Sam Smith song (and music video) : I am not the only one. My first Sterek fanfic and originally posted in blogspot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You and me, we made a vow_  
_For better or for worse_  
_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proof's in the way it hurts_

“I made breakfast by the way…” He walked toward his husband who still struggle with his tie.

His husband who married to him for six long year. Only six year. He smiled as his husband frowned to him, signaling to help him to fix his tie. After all this year, his husband still acted like this and he loves it.

“I am… kind of in a rush right now.” His husband sigh as he put his suit jacket on.

“Okay… then give me a kiss.” He pull his husband closer and put his lips on his and smiled. “Just don’t overdo yourself.”

“I won’t.” Derek Hale, the love on his life replied with a thin line on his lips. “You too.”

“Nah, I am not a workaholic like you, babe.” He grinned and received a small smile from his stoic husband.

He walked Derek to the front of their house where his black Camaro usually parked. Derek climbed on the driver seat and driving slowly outside their house front door. He waved his hand and smiled as his husband waved back at him. The smiled that he forced to put on every time he was with his husband.

He walked in to their house and took something from their closet. Something he put in the deepest part of the closet so that Derek wouldn’t find them. A brown box he received a week before.

_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_  
_I wish this would be over now_  
_But I know that I still need you here_

His pool behind their house was his favorite part of their house. A part where Derek built it just for him when they decided to marry each other six years ago. A part where everything begin. He smiled and sit down on one of the chair beside the pool as he stroke the box slowly. Looking up to the sky as his tears falling from his golden honey eyes.

Putting the box down on the table and closed his eyes, remembering everything he went through with Derek in this house. The happy memories they’re created together. The sweet moment Derek says he loves him, the memories of their loves to each other. He remember everything in his mind and smiles as his tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

Opening his beautiful eyes, he stand up and decided that it is time to make everything more for Derek. To make Derek happier than he ever feel when he was with him. After all, Derek happiness are his happiness too.

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

He took all his clothes from their bedroom clothes. Took everything he owned, including every photo of him, every painting he painted. Everything. Putting them together on their backyard and pour the gasoline he bought yesterday on them. Then throw a match on the pile of his things and watched them burn.

After he make sure everything he owned burned, he took his jeep keys and decided to stroll around the town. Just to get things off his head. Just to not thinking about what work exactly his husband did now when it supposed to be Sunday.

_You've been so unavailable_  
_Now sadly I know why_  
_Your heart is unobtainable_  
_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

He shook his head and decided to stop by a supermarket to buy some beverage. Maybe some wisky for Derek later when he got off from work. He trolled around the beverage section in the supermarket and took a bottle of beer. Drink it right from the bottle as he walked more to buy some more. He buy enough can food and instant food for a month too. Derek loves instant food, though he always cook organic too to balance his health.

He stop at a corner where they sell some office equipment too. He need to buy some papers and pen.

He pays at the cashier and drive around the town for some more before decided to headed back home. Derek will be home in a couple of hours.

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

Sounds of car engine makes him smiles widely and he ran to the front door. He was wearing the hoodie Derek bough from him at their 1st Anniversary. His favorite present he ever received from his lovers.

He opened the front door and smiles as he saw his husband walked toward him. Derek hugged him and he hugged back. His body feels warm as Derek kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and enjoying the lips on his neck nibbled on his skin. He didn’t want it to end but his heart couldn’t handle it anymore. The effect of several adderall he took and bottles of alcohol may already started. It was hurt but he feels so relieved.

“Stiles…?”

He feels his legs strength faded away as his body started to slumped down. He tried to hang on Derek’s suit but his fingers gone numb since moments ago. He tried to open his eyes a little longer, trying to look at his husband’s handsome face. His beautiful green eyes. The love of his life.

_I have loved you for many years_  
_Maybe I am just not enough_  
_You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
_By lying and tearing us up_

“…Stiles?? What happen? Stiles!”

He feels sad he have to left Derek like this. He hate to saw that shocked expression on his face. But he knew that Derek would be happy after this. He won’t have to pretend anymore. He can life the live he always wanted. With the love of his life.

He already wrote everything he want to say to Derek on the paper he bough. He wrote that he knew about the things since several months ago and he’s not mad at him. In fact he was happy to know that Derek found something who make him happy more than the time he was with him.

He wrote everything, including the packaged his girlfriend, Jennifer, sent to him last week. The packaged contain their sex tape and his proposed to her recorded too in the tape. He wrote everything, including his wishes for Derek to be happy with his choice. His new choice.

“STILES!”

He feels Derek slumped down with him, catching his weak body in his arms. Shaking as he try to shook his body.

_You say I'm crazy_  
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_  
_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_And I know..._  
_I know I'm not the only one_

“…Be Happy…” He forced the last voice in his throat and forced a smile. “I love you…” and he closed his eyes. He just want to feel at peace now.

He’s happy. He’s truly happy. And he just knew Derek is happy too.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek after stiles's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the first chapter >

“STILES!”

He tried to shook his weak body in his arms while trying to stop his own body from collapsed. That beautiful eyes closed in a very slow motion as it looked right into his eyes and that beautiful lips curled up, forming a smiles as his breathing slowly faded away.

“No, No, Stiles please no.!” He hugged his husband's body and rummage into suit jacket’s pocket for phone. Couldn’t figured out what he said to the 911 phone receiver but they said ambulance already on their way.

No, he don’t want this.

he didn’t intend this to happen.

Not Stiles. _Please._

=====

“YOU FUCK!”

He can feels the sharp pain on his left cheek as Scott McCall, Stiles’s best friend, punched him so hard he taste blood inside his mouth. Scott’s harsh breaths signaling just how mad and furious he is right now while he‘s keeping his head down to the floor and wishes all this just a dream. Just a fucking dream that will gone once he woke up.

John Stilinski sat opposite him on one of the Hospital couch outside the ICU room where Stiles still get treated for more than 2 hours now. He can hear Scott’s cursed and Isaac Lahey’s comforting words to Scott but all he want to hear now is his husband’s voice, more than anything.

“Scott, clam down.!” Melissa hold on to his son’s arm, trying to calm him down.

“I won’t, mom. I knew this bastard is the cause Stiles did this. HE DID THIS TO STILES.!” Scott screamed as if it would wake Stiles up with screaming so loud at the Hospital corridor.

“Scotty… please…”

“No, mom.” His voice softened. “He did this to stiles… He betrayed Stiles with that woman.” Scott slumped down on the couch and put his face on his hands. Of Course Stiles would tell Scott about it, about his affair with Jennifer.

“I told Stiles to leave him, to leave Derek. But he just _won’t_.” soft sobs could be heard. “I should just force him to leave Derek… I should have!.”

Isaac hug his boyfriend, wanting so bad to tell him that everything will gonna be alright, but he knew that everything is not gonna be alright. Melissa just stand there looking at his crying son and glance at Derek who still keep his head down. She saw how Derek’s hands fisted hard on either side of his body.

The doctor in charge of Stiles come out the room where Stiles taken care the first word that came from the doctor become the poison who slowly killing him.

_“I am sorry, we did everything we could.”_

======

Tears just couldn’t stop flooding from his eye as he read the pieces of papers on their living room’s table. Light beige color papers with black ink words on top of it. The papers almost torn apart when he gripped on them too hard.

The funeral was held several hours ago and he can still remember how beautiful his husband’s face inside his coffin. He was smiling, and look relieved. He was so beautiful he look like he was only sleeping. John Stilinski kissed his only son’s forehead and whispered, _”Sleep well, Son._ ”

Scott crying face, and Mellissa small body inside his arms still vivid on his mind. He was there, watching the coffin that carrying his husband to his grave slowly disappear on the ground. He didn’t cry. He can’t cry. He was the one who make his husband to choose death. He don’t deserved to cry on Stiles’s grave. He didn't deserved Stiles, not anymore. 

_To my love._  
_Derek James Hale._

_I love you Derek, I really love you._  
_And I know you loved me too, don’t you buddy?_

_Look, when you read this, I maybe already joined my mom._  
_I don’t want to be a sentimental guy that write a letter before he died or something,_  
_But I need to write this to you._  
_I need you to know._

_Babe, I know._  
_I know that you found your new love._  
_I know you found her. The love of your life._  
_And I am happy for you._

_I found mine._  
_I found the love of my life._  
_I found you._  
_It’s time for you to find yours._  
_Like I found you, now you find Jennifer._

_I know about Jennifer since several months ago._  
_Remember when you cancel our reservation in that Mexian restaurant?_  
_That’s when I knew._  
_Because it is supposed our 5th wedding anniversary_  
_but you said you have work and you couldn’t come to the restaurant._  
_It’s not work that much more important for you that you cancel on me,_  
_it’s Jennifer, right?_

_I know buddy. And Hey! I am not mad at you. Not al all ^^_  
_I know what it feels like when we’re in love._  
_Everything comes in second. Your love is the top priority._  
_I know._  
_Because You’re always the Top priority for me._  
_And Jennifer should be your priority too._

_I though I should just let you go, Derek._  
_And you should be with Jennifer, instead with me._  
_But I still need you._  
_I still need you here by my side. So I selfishly keep holding on to you._

_I am sorry._  
_I should just let go of you sooner. So you won’t suffer like this._  
_I shouldn’t be that selfish when I know you’re not happy with me._  
_Though I know I am not the only one for you._  
_I still selfishly holding onto you._  
_I am really sorry, Derek._

_Jennifer sent me your proposal video to her, you know?_  
_It’s beautiful Derek._  
_You really know how to make a girl happy_  
_I am so happy to know that you finally have the courage to proposed to her._  
_I keep the video on our memories box._  
_Oh but that was the only content now, since I burned the others._  
_I already burned the things reminded of our memories._

_I burned the letters you sent me when we’re apart._  
_I burned our photos together, and my photos too._  
_I burned all my things, including my clothes._  
_So when you move in with Jennifer, you won’t be busy throwing my things away._  
_I want you to make new memories with her in our house._  
_I want you to be happy with her._

_Derek, the love of my life._  
_Congratulation babe. You deserved to be happy._  
_Please be happy._  
_And I wish you happiness with Jennifer._

_I am sorry I have to leave like this._  
_I don’t want to choose death, but I can’t._  
_I can’t handle the pain, Derek…_  
_Because even though I am not the only one for you_  
_You are the only one for me_  
_The only one my heart can accept._

_Now, you don’t have to worry anymore._  
_You don’t have to pretend anymore._  
_Just be free, and be happy._

___and here's I'll get to the cheesy part._  
_I love you Derek.._  
_I’ll still love you even in my death._  
_All I want if for you to be happy._  
_So remember, my love, be Happy. Always be happy._  
_I love you._

_Genim Stilinski-Hale_

He slumped down on his knee and hold the papers on his chest, feeling his heart torn apart. His _Galatea_ is gone. He is gone. And he was the one to blame for. Because he took Stiles's love for granted. He tought whatever happen, Stiles will always be there for him, he _will_ always forgive him. He forgot that Stiles is human, and human's heart couldn't handle such a pain. 

He was so stupid, he didn’t realized just how much he hurts Stiles. He remembered when he meet Jennifer at a bar, she was so beautiful and so perfect and the did that mistake. That mistake he shouldn’t do. 

Jennifer sent a video and a letter to Stiles, that was on their _memories box_ that _he_ made for Stiles. The box filled with all of their memories together. The movie ticket when on their first date, the letter they sent each other when they attend different college back then, small gift they exchange, _everything_. The box that now filled only 1 object, his sex tape with Jennifer. 

He didn't know Jennifer recorded their sex or even when he _proposed_ to her. Hell, he didn't even planned the proposed thing, but it just happen. That time, everytime he saw Jennifer with her beautiful smiles, everything just feels _right_. He feels like he own the world. He forgot, he even forgot about his Husband. 

Jennifer sent this tape and a letter stated how much she loves Derek and she hope Stiles signed the divorced papers soon. The divorce papers that he forgot to give to Stiles. The one Jennifer gave to him one day after their sex-meet at Jennifer apartment. But he couldn't blame her, because he is the one to blame. He started this thing with Jennifer. He's the one who betray Stiles. 

When he should be with his husband, he was screwed Jennifer. When he should said how much he love Stiles who always beside him for years, he whispered those loves words to Jennifer, a woman he just know for months. Scott was right, Stiles should have left him, why didn't he leave? 

_"Don't be such a soulwolves, I am not leaving you whatever happen. Since you'll be like death the second I take my eyes of you."_

_He remember Stile's words when he asked why did he stick to him and to love someone who's broken like Derek. Stiles frowned and slap his head before he hug him and whispered those words he wants since the burning who killed all of his family. _"I am not leaving you. I am here._ " _

Stiles become his family, he become his everything since then. 

And now Stiles gone, forever. Stiles choose death, but he has to choose live and carrying the guilt for betraying and make Stiles suffering when he was with him. He chose to suffer in return. Until the time they can meet again. He’ll hold the memories of Stiles in his heart, until he can hold Stiles in his arms, again. 

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is not like what you'd expected. and I still hate you Deek hale T_T #sobs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I feel like writing angst. I hate you Derek Hale(?) T_T


End file.
